


Mamma Mia

by CrazycatSitter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: Hera has no idea just how domestic her life has become... until she does.





	Mamma Mia

It wasn’t until after Sabine had been aboard the Ghost a few months that Hera realized just how domestic her crew had become.

Everything had been normal that day: Sabine had started on a new mural in her room and flooded the ship vents with fumes; Zeb had gotten into a brawl with Stormtroopers during a routine supply-run and had to be rescued; Chopper had picked a fight with Kanan over something stupid more than likely as not, and she herself had finished some re-calibrations to the holotable so it stopped fitzing out whenever someone walked by.

Subsequently Hera hadn’t thought anything of it when, while sipping caff at the table late that evening, Kanan joined her as was his wont, slouched with knees spread and an arm draped over the back of the bench so she could cuddle up to him if she was in the mood, and between picking up his own steaming mug of tea and lifting it to his mouth, far more intent on not burning his tongue than paying attention to his words said “The kids are in bed. Guess its just us up.”

A perfectly innocuous comment by any means, and she didn’t even notice what had actually been said until after she’d already shuffled in close and made a joke about having the ship to themselves “just like old times”. Kanan responded with an eyebrow wiggle and a quip about going to bed early. Hera laughed and stole his half-full mug from his hand to abandon both it and hers to slowly go cold on the table while she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, taking a breathless moment to admire the contrast between his earthy skin tone and her own soft green before dragging him to her cabin which was only “hers” when they hadn’t resolved their arguments by the evening cycle and she kicked him out to toss and turn fitfully alone.

It was only while pondering the days events while on the cusp of sleep did Hera realize that Kanan had called Garazeb Orrelios and Sabine Wren their “kids”. Shoving her sleeping Jedi roughly in the shoulder, Hera sat up, clutching her faded purple sheets to her bare chest to stare down incredulously at her erstwhile bed-partner who had woken with a snort through his oft broken nose and flailed off of the bunk with a startled exclamation and a tangle of bare limbs and blankets, leaving her with only the corner she had previously grabbed to protect her from the cold air of the ship, green legs exposed up the thigh and one hip.

“Kanan, you called them our kids. You called a Lasat nearly ten years our senior a kid!”

“I did? Oh.” Kanan mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face still half asleep, before hauling the bedding back onto the mattress pad and crawling back on to straighten it out over top of Hera.

“Kanan!” Hera grabbed at his upper arm to catch his attention, suddenly frantic and leaned in nose to nose, “When did we become parents? I don’t even know how to be a mother!”


End file.
